


Le lendemain

by vacron (itcomesinwaves)



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, M/M, c'est tellement court que je ne qualifierai même pas cette chose de fanfic, yandere!em
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcomesinwaves/pseuds/vacron
Summary: M&M's au matin de leur première nuit.





	1. Chapter 1

Le réveil fut difficile pour Manuel. Aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement avec un goût amer dans la gorge, accompagné d’un mal de crâne. La première chose qu’il vit, c’était Emmanuel, en train de boutonner sa chemise. Des souvenirs encore vifs de la nuit dernière le frappa telle une foudre. 

\- T’es déjà réveillé ?  
\- Il est presque dix heures.  
\- Ce qui s’est passé hier, c’était une erreur. On ne recommencera jamais, tu m’entends ? Jamais.  
\- Tu n’as pas apprécié ? 

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune. 

\- C’est pas la question. Ça ne se reproduira pas, c’est tout. 

La culpabilité commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Tous les deux n’étaient pas ivres. Lui-même, savait qu’il en avait envie. Mais le visage ahuri de sa femme dans son esprit, commençait à l’accabler au plus au point. Et les médias ? Et si tout le monde apprenait ce qu’ils avaient fait ? Manuel eût un haut le cœur. 

\- Manu, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Ça reste entre nous. 

Emmanuel lui caressa le dos. Il y avait une sorte de douceur dans son regard, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour le rassurer. Manuel poussa un soupir. Il attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol tandis qu’Emmanuel enfila ses chaussettes.

Le téléphone de Manuel vibra ; ce qui le fit sursauter. Le nom de sa femme apparut. 

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecoutez In The End pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9j5UzxEhEM (les paroles ne correspondent pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passe dans cette fanfic mais à leur relation en général)

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

Son ton glacial était teinté d’une ombre de reproche ; une piqûre qui enfonça le mal être de Manuel. Le poing serré, il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je, je t’avais dit que j’allais être très occupé cette semaine. Le conseil a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et je suis juste allé boire un verre avec des collègues.

Son ton hésitant n’avait rien d’habituel, et ça, Anne l’avait flairé.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. A toute.

\- A toute.

Manuel soupira après avoir raccroché. Emmanuel le dévisageait. Lui qui était jusqu’ici assez insouciant, eut une montée d’anxiété jaillissante. _Il s’était même retenu de respirer._

Ils quittèrent l’hôtel et regagnèrent leur foyer respectif. Arrivé chez lui, Manuel retrouva sa compagne dans leur salon. Elle était quasiment immobile. Elle avait cet air mécontent, presque menaçant.

Les cheveux ébouriffés et la cravate mal mise de ce dernier n’avaient rien à voir avec son look habituel, lui qui portait toujours une attention particulière à ses vêtements.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir prévenue en avance cette fois, mais tu n’avais pas à t’inquiéter, tu le sais ça.

\- Si c’était moi qui disparaissait pendant une nuit tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t’inquièterais pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais là tu en fais tout en plat, il ne m’est rien arrivé.

Une sensation de profond dégoût l’envahit ; elle était insoutenable. Il n’en revenait toujours pas ; il venait de trahir celle qui l’aimait. _Celle qu’il aimait._

Mais de l’autre côté, il ne pouvait nier son irrésistible attirance pour Emmanuel. Il avait beau l’ignorer, lutter, se mentir à lui-même :  rien n’y faisait ! _La vérité finit toujours par trouver son chemin._ Quelque chose d’indescriptible, d’incompréhensible chez lui l’attirait vers lui comme un aimant. Ses désirs incongrus le dévoraient de l’intérieur. Rien ni personne ne pouvait y remédier.

Il s’éclipsa dans le plus grand des calmes, dans la salle de bains. Le cœur lourd, les mains posées sur les bords du lavabo, il releva doucement la tête et fit face. Il plongea son regard dans le reflet. Et se retint de frapper contre la glace jusqu’à ce qu’il saigne.

 

**23h**

 

_Rejoins-moi à l’hôtel. On doit parler._

 

Dès qu’il intercepta le message, Manuel alla le plus vite possible à la rencontre de son amant. Emmanuel ne l’avait pas avoué, mais le fait que ce dernier ait qualifié leur aventure d’erreur l’avait blessé d’une manière inimaginable. Pire, cela voulait clairement dire qu’il s’était uniquement servi de lui par solitude et manque. En repensant à ce que Manuel lui avait confié ce soir là, il se sentit affreusement stupide. Il lui avait raconté que les choses entre sa femme et lui s’étaient détériorées. D’après ses mots, leur relation avait perdu de leur éclat. Toute passion, étincelle a été aspirée par des dialogues monotones ; des paroles forcées, robotiques. Chaque mot sonnait comme une fausse note.

Ils s’assirent autour d’une table en verre sur laquelle une bouteille de bourbon et des verres étaient posés. Un calme troublant s’était emparé des deux hommes, mais le plus loquace des deux l’effaça aussitôt :

 - Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que ce qu’il s’est passé n’a aucune signification pour toi. Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Un silence de malaise s’installa dans l’atmosphère. On n’entendit plus que le démarrage brutal des voitures après un embouteillage infernal, le tout dans un océan de klaxons incessants avec des chahuts en bande sonore. La circulation des véhicules reprit son courant tandis que les deux hommes demeuraient inertes. La lumière qui éclairait leurs visages était faible, mais suffisante pour se dévisager. Ce silence de mort, fit l’effet d’un coup de poignard chez Emmanuel. C’était cela son problème : chaque sentiment, chaque émotion prenait une ampleur beaucoup plus importante qu’elle ne le devait.

Le plus jeune commençait à perdre patience. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa mâchoire frémit, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

\- D’accord. J’ai compris. lâcha Emmanuel, blessé.

Il enfila son manteau d’une traite. Il se sentait prêt à parcourir des kilomètres à pied, à courir le plus loin possible. Loin de lui. Loin de tout. Mais Manuel le retint par un faible mouvement de bras :

\- Écoute, Emmanuel c’est juste que… prononça t-il, impuissant.

Emmanuel retira sèchement son bras du sien. Il le fusillait du regard. C’était un regard plein de haine, un regard de meurtrier. Comme s’il était prêt à l’étrangler à mains nues. Rien à voir avec les regards tendres et les sourires béats qu’il avait l’habitude lui adresser.

 Le brun le fixa, ébahi, sans voix. Les mots n’arrivèrent pas à se former sur ses lèvres. Il demeura immobile.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Manuel ne le poursuivit pas. Il savait que même s’il l’avait fait, il aurait tout de même été en rogne contre lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, et contempla le feu de la cheminée avec un verre de bourbon qu’il vida en une gorgée. Il saisissait le verre d’une poigne assurée, et finit par le jeter brutalement sur la table. Celui-ci se fracassa contre la surface en verre et éclata en dizaine de morceaux.

Pendant ce temps, il pleuvait dehors. Le ciel était d’un noir d’encre. Seules des lampadaires étiolées et les lumières des bâtiments encore éveillés éclairaient l’allée. Sous une pluie battante et ravageuse, Emmanuel courait. Il respirait si fort qu’il n’entendit que son propre souffle, tout autre son était couvert par ses expirations trop fortes. Son costume allait probablement finir à la poubelle, mais il n’en avait que faire de ces foutaises !

 Courir. Il espérait que cela pouvait chasser chaque mot, chaque geste de la conversation de son esprit. Il haïssait Manuel. Il le haïssait autant qu’il l’aimait. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré que celui-ci le rattrape. Mais il n’était pas ce genre d’homme. Il n’était pas le genre à supplier quelqu’un pour le faire rester. A cette pensée, le coeur d’Emmanuel se fendit. Une urge incontrôlable de vengeance le submergea. Il ignorait comment, mais il avait cette envie épouvantable de lui faire du mal à son tour ; lui infliger la douleur qu’il lui a donnée. Il voulait le blesser, le détruire.

 

_Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vacron.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire mais à la place, j'ai écrit ça. Oops.
> 
> https://vacron.tumblr.com/


End file.
